


Narcissa's Punishment

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Harry gets Narcissa out of Azkaban but is that too good to be true? Harry has a way of making her pay. Lemons hardcore smut trigger warning.





	Narcissa's Punishment

Harry and narcissa 

“What?” Narcissa asked confused. 

Kingsley looked at the filthy disgraced Malfoy matriarch. “Harry Potter has petitioned for your freedom. He has invoked the old Black laws and voided your marriage to Lucius therefore making you a Black. As a Black you are property of Lord Black and be released from Azkaban.”

Narcissa didn't know what to make of that news the dementors made her life a living nightmare and she was ready to jump at any opportunity to escape.

Kingsley gave her a clean robe and transported her to his office where Harry was waiting. When she saw him she was shocked he looked nothing like she remembered. He had scraggly hair, a month old beard and looked like he hadn't slept in days. She decided to break the ice, “Hello Lord Black thank you for breaking me out of Azkaban.”

He didn't smile just took her hand and put a bracelet around her wrist. “This is your leash try to break it and I will push you through the veil myself.” The coldness in his eyes scared her to her core. 

When they arrived at number 12 Narcissa was in pain due to Harry squeezing her wrist. When she walked into the house she saw that it was in major disrepair. He dragged her to the living room and sat her on the couch. Her eyes scanned the room and saw something that genuinely struck fear into her heart medieval stocks. They had them at Malfoy Manor and the deatheaters used them with muggleborns they captured. During the was she was the one who tended to the victims and the broken looks in their eyes begging for death haunted her. It was one of the many things dementors make her relive over and over. 

Harry enjoyed the look of fear in her eyes, “I see you recognize it.”

“Lord Black I don't know what you think I have done but that was my husband not me.” She hoped she was wrong and he was just trying to scare her into submission. 

Harry sat down across from her delighting in her squirms. “I thank you for your help in defeating Voldemort by the way. I was contempt watching you spending the rest of your life in prison but I couldn't do that.”

 

Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks, “Please don't do what my husband did with that.”

“You could have stopped it you could have come forward after the first war but no you kept your mouth shut. Let me tell you how you will spend the rest of your days. First thing in the morning my house elf will feed you and put you into the stocks naked. Throughout the day you will be used as I see fit and at night you will be sent back to your room to rest. This will happen 6 days a week until I can no longer stomach you. Do you understand?”

There was no way around it her life was over she just gave a resigned nod. “Please be kind.” 

He just snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. Take her to her childhood room and let her rest.” The elf took her hand and did as he was told. 

As she walked into her old room she was grateful she had her childhood bed. She half expected the room to be bare and to have an old stained mattress on the ground she had to sleep on. The elf left her alone and magically sealed the door behind her. She tried to stay strong while looking in the mirror her robe fell to the floor and for the first time in years she looked at her body. She was skinny due to the last few months in Azkaban. She hoped Harry would be gentle with her body and not whip her or crucio her while in the stocks. She saw a lot of muggleborns get tortured while in the stocks and they would thrash so hard they would cut their wrists and neck. She laid down on her silk green sheets trying to get some rest knowing tomorrow would be one of the worst days of her life. 

She awoke to an elf shaking her awake. “Get up mistress breakfast is here.” On her bedside table there was a tray of coffee and toast. She quickly ate as the elf waited. She was petrified of pissing Harry off and being punished. When she was done the elf brought her downstairs and led her naked to the stocks. She bent over and put her hands and neck in the corresponding holes she felt the top come down. The slam of the metal made her jump mainly due to the sound and not the cold metal. The elf snapped his fingers and she was transported to the den where Harry was working at his desk. He looked up acknowledging her arrival but quickly went back to work. 

Hours went by and they hadn't said a word to each other. He was just working not paying any attention to her which she was grateful for but she felt exposed. Her tits were hanging out making her feel self conscious because of her age. In her 20s her beautiful D cup breasts never sagged. 

Harry could feel her stare at him just waiting for her torture to begin. He grabbed his wand which made her flinch waiting for a curse. Instead he turned her around so she was facing the door and he was staring at her nice ass and pussy. Her face went red with embarrassment knowing he was staring at something only her husband has seen. Harry enjoyed this view much better he even took an extra minute admiring her ass it was big but not too big. And because she was bent over and tired she had to constantly move making her ass sway a little. He felt his pants get tight he wanted nothing more than to go over there and give her a good fuck but he had a plan. He was going to make her beg for it, he was going to break her. 

She stared at the door for 6 more hours and her legs were on fire. She had never stood for 9 hours straight she was close to crying out in pain but wanted to be quiet hoping that if she was quiet he would forget about her. She was starting to zone out when she felt a heavy book being placed on her back making her yelp in surprise. Harry put a hand on her head and whispered “Don't worry it's just a book.” He then transported her back to the living room leaving the book on her back as he went to the kitchen to eat dinner. 

She was openly panting the book was heavy and weighing her down. Her legs didn't have feeling anymore but her hips felt like they were going to break under the pressure. She was staring t the kitchen door hoping that he would come back and take it off. After a few minutes she closed her eyes trying to focus and before she blacked out in pain she felt the weight of the book leave her back. “Thank you thank Merlin.”

Harry snapped his fingers and the stocks released she immediately crumpled to the ground in a ball. She didn't want to break in front of him but she was exhausted more than she had ever been in her life. She barely noticed she was no longer on the floor but on her bed instead. Her dinner was on her bedside but she couldn't get up or even crawl to it she just went to sleep hoping she would be at Azkaban in the morning. 

The next day was the same but instead of the den it was the living room and he was using her as a footstool when he read the paper. “The ministry has decided to start executions of the death eaters the Carrows will be the first ones to go through the veil. I wonder how long it will be before your husband and son are executed?” She whimpered not wanting to think of her son dying. “Your lucky I saved you from that fate.” 

“Stop please.” She whispered hoping that he didn't hear. 

Harry took his feet off of her back and turned her so he could look her in the eyes. “The only reason why you aren't on the block with them is because of me. If you want that I will bring you back to Azkaban and make sure your the last to die.” 

“I am sorry please forgive me.” She waited for a smack but instead he rubbed her back sending chills through her body. “Ah.” 

Harry smiled before turning her around and putting his feet back up. She squirmed feeling hot all of a sudden. The soothing touch was enough to ignite a fire inside of her. She hadn't been touched by her husband in years and the fact her tormentor was turning her on horrified her. 

When she was done for the day she laid in bed furiously touching her clit hoping to relieve the tension. She tried to think of her husband but Harry kept popping into her mind. She was already in the stocks it would be so easy to take her but he didn't. When she came she felt no pain only euphoria it was addictive. 

A week past and every day she was expecting the torture to begin. One day he was cleaning the house and found a Black family whip that if it marks you it's permanent. He made sure to walk by her and enjoy the fear in her eyes. She thanked Merlin he didn't whip her and mark her body forever. The week went by and since the first fight they had barely said ten words to each other but he would touch her hips to move her like a piece of furniture. Every time he touched her hips she imagined he would take her. It was beginning to frustrate her. It was driving her to masturbate every night hoping that it would put out the growing fire in her loins. 

The next day she couldn't take it anymore, “Why aren't you fucking me like said you would.” 

He smiled at her, “I never said I would fuck you I could never rape a woman against her will like your husband. The truth is I owe you for Voldemort so I saved you from Azkaban and death that makes us even. I just want you to feel what it's like for the hundreds of girls that died in your house.” 

“So will I ever get out of this punishment when will it be enough?” 

Harry put his hands on the back of her head weaving his fingers through her hair. “You will get out of it when you give up all of that Malfoy pride and be a human being. Be remorseful for the suffering you are responsible for.” 

She wanted to spit in his face, “I feel remorse I see the faces of those girls in my nightmares I will never forget the look in their eyes. I am the one that gave the girls proper burials. I am sorry I should have went to the aurors earlier and told them about Lucius but I was scared. I'm sorry about your friend if I could do things over I would.” She was out of breath from talking too fast hoping that she said the right things to appease Harry. 

Harry brought his hand down on her ass leaving a bright red handprint. “Ow what was that for?” 

“I still see a little Malfoy pride because that is the only thing stopping you from asking me to fuck you.”

She wanted to deny that but her arousal was running down her legs. “Please Harry fuck me.” 

“Couldn't hear you Narcissa what did you want me to do?” 

“FUCK ME.” Before the words left her mouth Harry was behind her grinding his clothed erection into her ass. “Ah you must be really big.”

Harry undid his pants and slapped his hard cock on her ass letting her feel his 11 inch monster. She was trembling with excitement, “Put it in me please.” He obliged and lined his cock up with her pussy but before he dove in he grabbed his want and removed all of her pubic hair and even put the tip of his want I to her ass and cleaned her out. Narcissa let out a squeezing as the water entered her bowels. “What was that for?”

Harry lined up with her pussy and went balls deep on the first stroke. She screamed never having someone so deep inside of her body. Harry leaned over her and grabbed her tits as he fucks her gushing pussy. “Merlin you are so wet Narcissa you must really like my cock.” 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head her body was on fire. His cock was battering her womb while his hands groped her tits. All she could say was “More”. Every thrust brought her closer to orgasm she couldn't believe how good it felt.

Almost an hour of straight sex she had cum multiple times and he hasn't cum once. It was starting to make her angry, “Harry please cum. You can cum on my face if you want to.” 

Harry pulled out of her pussy and placed his dick at her tight rosebud and started to go in. Narcissa had never felt this kind of stretching before. “Harry not my ass? It hurts.” 

Harry stopped and kissed her back, “it will get better you will love it and probably never want anything but your ass fucked.” He started to push in even deeper almost three quarters of the way there before he slammed the rest of his cock in her tight ass. The slow thrusts were slowly driving Narcissa mad her whole body is shaking. It was starting to feel good the level of pleasure was something she never experienced before. 

Harry could hear Narcissa start to moan and get into anal. He massaged her ass cheeks and even gave it a nice smack. He loved to see her pale white ass go red from his spanks. “Do you like being spanked Narcissa? Do you love your hole stretched around my cock?”

Narcissa just screamed, “Yes yes please more.” She felt him put his hand on her clit and she lost it, “I am cumming.” When she came she soaked the floor under her, she had never squirted before but she had never been fucked this hard.

Harry was getting close, her ass was so tight, “Beg for my cum.”

“Please cum in my ass I want it so bad.” When the words left her mouth she felt him paint her insides with his hot cum. She never felt so much cum inside of her before when he pulled his cock out of her ass she could feel some cum drip out. 

Harry walked around so his cock was in her face. It was soft he watched her eyes look up and meet his before opening her mouth. She could taste herself on his cock which gave her a little thrill. His cock was starting to harden in her mouth Harry was now thrusting in and out. His hands were in her hair gripping it tightly as every thrust was hitting the back of her throat making her gag a little. “Narcissa get ready.” That's all the warning he gave before going balls deep in her throat. They maintained eye contact and watching her eyes tear up as her throat contracted around his cock was enough to send him over the edge. “I am cumming.” That was all the warning she got before he unleashed his load down her throat. She greedily gulped down what she could before he pulled out and shot a few ropes across her face. 

She should hate the idea of a man cumming on her face but the look of lust on his face made her want to wear it with pride. Harry moved to her back again and rubbed his cock on her pussy, “Do you want me to fuck you again?” 

She didn't trust her voice she wanted it but her legs were starting to give out, “My legs can't take it can we continue in bed?” He didn't respond he just lifted both of her legs off the ground so he was holding all of her weight before entering her pussy for the second time tonight. She was so wet he slid right in. “Narcissa is this better?” 

“Merlin yes don't stop.” She linked her legs around him so he could free up a hand and touch her. “Please squeeze my breast I need it.” He did what she wanted and climaxed when he pinched her nipple. “Cumming.” 

Harry had a huge smile on his face Narcissa was just a mess. She no longer protested anything she was becoming what he wanted all along his personal cumslut. “I'm going to cum where do you want it?”

She couldn't even think where she wanted it she just didn't want it to stop. She didn't answer in time before she felt him blow his load deep in her womb. She was close to blacking out from pleasure. “Thank you.”

Harry saw her slump in the stocks blacking out from the pleasure. He quickly got her out of the stocks set her on the couch before waking her up. She awoke and saw Harry the events flashed through her mind. She blushed not believing what she had let him do. “What happens now?” 

He sits down next to her on the couch, “Your punishment is over. You can live in this house until you die and we don't even need to speak to each other.”

This confused her, “Why fuck me then why do that just to let me go?”

“You begged me to fuck you I didn't force you. I wanted to push you to your limits breaking down all your walls. I can't stand your Malfoy pride and you looking down your nose at everybody. I don't think you are ever going to do that again knowing that you like a cock up your ass.” 

She blushed even harder at that admission. “I guess you are right I don't think there is anything I wouldn't let you do to me.” She saw his cock harden at that statement. She smiled and swung her leg over him so she was straddling him. “I don't think I can get tired of this.” 

He placed his cock at her backdoor once again, “I won't ever get tired of you. I have had a crush on you ever since I met you my fourth year. Does that turn you on knowing someone your son's age wanted to fuck you?”

His cock was halfway up her ass, “Yes you always looked so cute.” She had her eyes closed and opened them to find him suckling at her tits like a newborn. “Yes please suck harder worship my tits.” 

He did just that switching breasts loving her pink nipples. His hands went to her back massaging it as he thrust up deeper into her ass. It wasn't long before he came unleashing another load inside her bowels. He looked at Narcissa go cross eyed with her mouth hanging open he loved that look on her face. He loved seeing his cum still on her face he wished there was a camera around here so he could immortalized this moment forever. She collapsed in his arms pressing her body into his. He lifted her up and walked her to her bedroom with his cock still buried inside of her. When he put her in bed he pulled out of her letting his cum leak out of her onto her sheets. He spent a couple of minutes watching her sleep as cum leaked out of her holes. He wanted to crawl in with her but decided she needed alone time to rest. 

The next morning Harry had Narcissa eat breakfast with him. “From today forward you will have free reign of the house and no longer be in the stocks. The only caveat is you will always be naked I want to always be able to see your beautiful body.” 

She just smiled loving the attention and this deal as a whole. “I am happy with that I will spend most of my time in the library feel free to pop in anytime and bend me over.” With that said she walked out of the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face.

End

This is an idea I had after I read a lot of Harry/Narcissa fics. I hope more people write fics with that pairing. I hope it wasn't too rapey but this is something I came up with in 2 hours I didn't spend much time working on this so any errors I'm sorry about. I was thinking of writing it with Bellatrix but that one would be super rapey so I had Narcissa beg I hope this doesn't trigger anyone. This is the first story I have written in a while so sorry I'm rusty.


End file.
